18 Heroes: Origins
by RosaMeiWhite2
Summary: Red and Blue's friendship is tested by their training journey through Kanto, their pursuit of the title of Indigo Kanto League Champion, and the interference of the Rocket Gang, not to mention that they wield powers that only they seem to have...powers that they can't seem to control.
1. Chapter 1

**The 18 Heroes: Origins**

**Prologue: Remembering Blue  
**

Red woke up in a dark room, lit only by the shape of Char's tail. He sat up, wiping his eyes. Had he been crying? No, he decided. He stood up, and then Char looked at him and let out a fiery breath.

Suddenly, the voices came back.

_"Why do you even exist? I wish you were dead!"_

_"Go away. I said, GO AWAY! I don't want anything to do with someone like you!"  
_

_"Gramps, who's that? Is he starting his journey today? Should we get the Pokemon ready?"_

_"If it weren't for that person sitting right there, I would've been deserving of a much greater achievement than this. But for now, I guess I'll have to make do."_

_The glare on his face._

_The swish of his jacket as he turned away with a humph._

Red's face contorted into an expression of pure insanity. He began to glow with that dark red light, and his eyes turned crimson. He suddenly slugged his arm into a nearby boulder, completely shattering it. _Focus Punch_, he thought. He began to walk around, destroying large rocks without feeling any pain, moving as if he were a robot. Unable to stand the rampage of its beloved trainer, Char slapped Red with his large wing, knocking Red back into his senses.

"Wha-what happened, Char?!" Red shrieked. Suddenly, he took in his surroundings.

_Dark, dark cave. Rimmed with ice.  
_

_Cold. So cold...I feel like dying.  
_

Then he remembered. He had ran to this mountain, Mt. Silver, from his home. He was the Champion of the Indigo Kanto League, and he had ran away. He walked over to Char and leaned against his warm body.

_Why did I run away?_ The answer to that came almost immediately after he asked that question.

_Oh yeah. Blue...Blue's mad at me. Because he was supposed to be Champion, and I took it from him..._

_And then a month after I won the League he became the Viridian City Leader...just to torment me..._

_Blue's not my friend anymore either...not anymore..._

_He told me to die...to disappear..._

Red began to cry. His sobs streaked down Char's body, down Red's face, and Char let out a moaning growl. Red began to talk through his tears.

"Why, blue? Why? Why do I have to die? You never deserved that title, and you knew it, but you still...you still hated me, for no reason...Why? I thought that we'd still be friends..." he wailed coutinuously, and he began to glow a deep crimson again. A bright blue light shone from his forehead, and his arms moved slowly and cradled the ball of light, then he hurled it toward the walls of the small cave.

_Boom. _The entire wall was destroyed.

_Aura Sphere._

Red stopped glowing. He remembered another thing:

_And then...I decided that I couldn't take it anymore...decided to go train harder..._

_As if that would ever make Blue be my friend again...but I don't want to have to live in his shadow anymore._

He sighed heavily, then returned Char to its Pokeball. He checked his bag to make sure nothing was stolen, and then pulled out Char's Pokeball again.

"Remember, Char? Back when I met you for the first time? Back then nothing was wrong with me and Blue...absolutely nothing...in fact, we were best friends..." he said sadly.

And he placed the Pokeball back into his bag, and walked out of the cave into a cold hailstorm.

_What did I ever do to make everything go wrong?_

* * *

A/N: RMW2 here!

I said earlier that Origins wouldn't be here until I finished the guide to this whole series, but I got bored and wrote this at school, and then...this happened. Yeah.

This first book is based on the anime of the same name, but I'm making everything longer. And then there's the whole Type-Power thing I created for everyone, not just Red and Blue...Red has Fist (Fighting) power, and because he only recently found out along with Blue about this, he can't control himself, which explains his insanity.

His team is Charizard, Pikachu, Lapras, Snorlax, Jolteon, and Mewtwo.

See you in the next chapter!

RMW2, out! (copyright Lack-two of the Dexholders.)


	2. Chapter 2

**18 Heroes: Origins**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

* * *

_My first battle ever with Char...that was one of the best and worst moments of my journey._

* * *

"What?! Battle? Right after we get our Pokemon? You gotta be crazy, Blue! Can't we at least train them a little first?" Red shrieked. The two boys had just gotten their first Pokemon and their Kanto Pokedex from Blue's grandfather, Dr. Oak. Red had received a feisty Charmander he nicknamed Char. Blue, knowing a lot about Pokemon from his grandfather, had nicknamed his new Squirtle Blasty, after its final evolution.

Blue shrugged. "Well, I thought it would be cool to see how strong they are now. In fact, I think Gramps specially bred Blasty so that it learned Water Gun earlier. Isn't that awesome?" he said, turning to his father for confirmation.

"Now, now, son, the Charmander and Bulbasaur got my special breeding treatment too, " the tall old man said. "You can check the moves and abilities of your Pokemon on the Pokedex, too," he added. Red immediately opened the Pokedex and held it up to Char, who was standing next to Blasty. _Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, _the entry read._ Very adamant, and is strong-willed. Ability is Blaze, strengthening moves of its type when at low health. Currently knows Scratch, Leer, and Ember. _"This is so _cool..._" Red murmured as he read the entry.

"Yeah, can we get on with the battle now, Red? I really wanna see how good Blasty can be!" interrupted Blue. "Okay, okay, fine! Let's go, Blue. Goodbye, Oak-san!" Red called as the two boys left the lab.

They found a small battlefield at the edge of their home, Pallet Town. The two boys took their positions on both sides, Red on the left, and Blue on the right. Blue, who was getting more excited by the second, grabbed Blasty's Pokeball and threw it, and the Squirtle came out, letting a long battle cry.

_"Squiiiiiiiiirtle!"_

"Alright, Red, now it's your turn! Come on!" Blue yelled. Red hesitated, then reached for Char's Pokeball and tossed it in the air, and Char came out, his tail burning brightly.

_"Chaaaaaaaar!" _it cried.

"Okay! Squirtle, use Water Gun, now!" Blue ordered. Squirtle opened its mouth wide, and a beam of water shot out.

"Char, dodge it!" Red cried, and just as the Water Gun was about to touch Char's tail, it jumped out of the way.

"Good job, now use Ember!" Red yelled. Char flicked its tail hard, sending bright red flames at its target. This time, it hit the Squirtle, but the Pokemon seemed unfazed.

"Your Fire moves won't do a thing against my Water Pokemon, Red..." Blue said. "Blasty, use Water Gun again!" he ordered again, and another jet of water shot out of the Pokemon's mouth, sending Char to the ground, but Char struggled back up, panting.

Red groaned. "Char, hang in there! Use Scratch!" he called out. Char began to charge toward Blasty, and delivered a blow to it's face, knocking it out.

Blue gasped. "N-no way...that must've been a critical hit!" he said sadly, returning Blasty to his Pokeball. "Red...I hate to say this, but...you won," he muttered. Red cheered. "Yes! That was AWESOME, Char! I can't wait until we get to Viridian Gy-"he began excitedly.

"We've been there before, Red. How about we go to Pewter City instead? The Gym in Viridian's closed. You wouldn't want to go there for nothing, right?" said Blue, who smirked when Red turned to look at him. Blue began walking towards the gate to Viridian Pathway.

"See you later. I'll be waiting in front of the Viridian Forest up there," Blue said, pointing to a cluster of dark green trees far away, then walking off.

Red sighed. _I guess I'll see ya around, Blue..._ he thought as he picked up Char and began walking back towards Dr. Oak's lab to heal up.

* * *

Up next: Red catches another Pokemon and arrives at the Viridian Forest. Together with Blue, they search for a Pikachu. But...why does it get soooo cold when Red sees Blue? And how does Red manage to break apart that rock blocking the exit to Pewter City without the help of his Pokemon?

Correction: Last time in my A/N I gave out Red's team. That was actually his team by the time he's in Mount Silver. Currently, as you know, he has a Charmander, but he catches another addition in the next chapter. By the time he battles Blue for the final time he has most of his final team...

I'm not good at writing battle scenes. I try not to most of the time, but for this I had to write it because it's, like, the first battle! But for gym battles and the rest of Red's battles with Blue, I won't write much, with the exception of the first and last gym battles.

RMW2 out!


End file.
